One moment to feel loved
by Last.one.02
Summary: Kate and Tony have a meeting in winter at night : . One night, one time. Tate oneshot ! Read and review A !


She is standing in the middle of nowhere. Or actually it is place near the lake and it is freezing. But he promised to be here, and so she dragged herself out of the bed, put on really warm clothes and walked there. It was nearly 6 pm and sun was about to set. It was time.

Kate took a couple of steps and found a bench. She sat down and watched the sun go down again. Yeah, the sun was fading into the far unknown land again. She heard someone coming from behind her – it was him.

'' Hey Kate. You came again, '' Tony said from behind her.

'' Yeah. I came. For you, '' Kate said.

'' Thanks. You like the view ? '' he asked.

'' It is amazing. I love the sunset. Specially with you, '' she said.

Tony smiled. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same. Ton bended down a little, so their lips could meet. He kissed her long and passionately. Their kiss lasted long... It has been about a month since they last did that. The thing is that work keeps them busy, beside there is their boss Gibbs, who will never find out about this. Because otherwise Tony would be castrated and Kate tortured mentally. He has rule # 12.

'' Why here ? '' Kate asked, when they pulled apart.

'' Like the view, '' Tony said.

'' Mmm, '' Kate responded.

They stood there quietly, holding each other close. Only god knows when they can do it again, if they ever will. But they couldn't resist the feelings they had. There was just rule # 12 keeping them from loving each other everywhere and all the time. It was like undercover mission. No-one else knows about it and no-one else won't know about it. Just two of them.

Kate closed her eyes and had her head on his shoulder. She was safe. She was happy. And she was loved. And so was Tony.

'' When are we gonna meet again ? '' Kate asked.

'' When do you want to ? '' he asked.

'' Tomorrow, '' she said.

'' I would like it, but we have to be careful. Beside I have a feeling that we are having a big case soon, so work takes all the time, '' he said.

'' You have a feeling ? '' Kate asked.

'' My gut, '' Tony said.

'' Just like Gibbs, '' Kate said.

'' Well, in that case you are my Jenny. The agent Gibbs had an affair, when they were in Paris. But I am not gonna leave you. I am loving you all the time and you know it. I will never stop, even if you do, or anything happens, '' Tony said.

'' I can live with that, '' she said.

She smiled. He smiled. They both smiled. And they kept looking at each other. Kate kissed him this time. They had one of their kisses again.

'' Tony... '' Kate started after they pulled apart.

'' Yeah ? '' he asked.

'' You will never catch me, '' she said and broke their embrace. She took snow from the ground and hit him.

'' You are seriously regretting that, '' he said.

'' Wanna bet ?? '' she asked and threw him again.

He was man enough not to give up. They started their snow fight, which included throwing each other with snow and catching each other. Mostly it was Tony chasing Kate of course. They ran around on the edge of the lake in the deep snow.

Kate was finally tired, and so Tony got her. He jumped from her back, so they both fell down into the snow.

'' You stupid jerk, '' she said in snow.

'' But you love this stupid jerk, '' he said.

'' Unfortunately, '' she said with a smirk.

'' Mmm, '' he moaned.

He rolled himself and her with him, so he was on top of her in snow. He kissed her and they rolled in that field. The sun had gone down and it was dark, but they didn't care. It was one of those rare days when they were together and happy. There was no-one else, from who they had to hide their feelings. Tomorrow would be new day in work, when they have to hide everything inside of them. But tomorrow can wait. There is still time.

And they stopped rolling so Tony was laying in snow and Kate next to her, with her head on his chest. And of course Tony had his arms around her, but so had she. From Tony's clock they could see that it is 10 pm already and soon they have to leave. But they didn't look at it, because one moment was good enough. One moment. One love. Their moment to be loved. That's what was in their mind and not the next day in NCIS.


End file.
